Small World
by lalez
Summary: Have you ever thought what if? This story is going to be AU 5 years after Season 1. Two women become fast friends and after a while they share their lives big secrets with each other. I am talking about Veronica and Sara R&R! thanks
1. where are they now

**A/N: So I am new to this fandom and I blame my friend P and my insomnia on this one. I am screwing with pretty much everything Season 2-4. Just forget what you've seen. I may use scenes from there but not that many and they mostly are going to be tweaked in a way... Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

It has been nearly five years since they had broken out of Fox River and it has been exactly four years since they have been exonerated. Last month Veronica and Lincoln had welcomed little Amy into their little family and LJ had been happy about his little sister even though with his now 22 he could be her father or uncle as well. Lincoln had opened up his own auto repair shop and made a point out of employing mostly young guys to keep them off the streets, so they wouldn't end up in a situation as he had. LJ had decided to go to college and he wanted to get a medical degree, he also took classes to be a paramedic in his spare time and also as a means to make some money on the side. They had done well in the years following the exoneration but they had mostly kept to themselves.

"I am off to the gym now Lincoln but if you have any problem with Amy…"the brunette woman started but was cut off by her husband.

"Vee she is my daughter. I'll take care of her. Now go and maybe make some female friends?!" Lincoln suggested and all but pushed Veronica out of the door. She smiled and shook her head but went without further protest.

Sara Tancredi left Fox River after the break out. She couldn't work there anymore because the guilt of leaving the door open ate her up inside even though no one ever questioned her because somehow the inspectors said the lock had been picked. She knew what she had done and that was enough. She also changed her name so no one would ask her if she were related to former Governor Frank Tancredi. Sara Miller now worked as a physician at Chicago Memorial. The Memorial being a teaching hospital and all she also volunteered in the paramedic classes and taught med students about the danger of drugs. With her knowledge of drug abuse she could scare many of them and she could prevent damage if she recognized any signs of abuse. Today would a new paramedic's class start and she was anxious to meet the young people that wanted to dedicate their free time to live saving but before that she needed a work out to relief some of the last weeks stress when she had been on call 24/7 and so her next destination was her gym.

When Sara entered the building she saw a new face at the sign in desk.

_She looks so familiar but I can't place her._

She didn't think much more and placed it under old patient maybe or so. Unbeknownst to Sara the new woman had quite a similar thought. Victoria Donovan noticed the red head enter and had a feeling she knew her but before she embarrassed herself she asked the girl behind the desk.

"Who is this woman? I think I know her. Can you tell me her name?" the young girl shortly looked up and answered.

"She is one of our regulars. Sara Miller, she works as a doctor at Chicago Memorial maybe you have seen her there. Are you finished filling out the forms?"

With a "Yes!" Veronica handed her the forms and went for the changing rooms to start her work out. Sara already had started running when Veronica entered and she took the machine next to the familiar looking female. After ten minutes silently running alongside each other Sara turned her head and just asked.

"Hey my name is Sara! Wanna take a break?" Veronica nearly tumbled and stopped the machine before answering.

"A break would be fantastic and I am Veronica." They talked for a while both trying to find out why the other woman seemed so familiar when Sara looked at the clock at the wall and had to excuse herself.

"Oh shoot. I got to go. I am teaching a paramedics class in twenty minutes. Hey maybe we can meet sometime for a coffee?" Veronica was stunned by the boldness of her new found friend.

"Wow that is forward but sure. Here is my card. It is old but the number is still valid!" she said and handed Sara one of her old business cards.

"Okay I'll call tonight. Bye!" with that the red headed woman ran out of the gym.

LJ had been in the hospital for at least half an hour just sitting in the hall and observing people. He liked doing that and he figured he could learn something about the process just by looking at it. Five minutes ago he had finally decided to go to the room where the class was supposed to take place and there he met the others. They would be a group of 25 including their teacher who he had learned from a nurse would be a couple of minutes late. The nurse had given them the text book and told them to make themselves familiar with the first chapter until Doctor Miller showed up. LJ had just finished the last page when the door opened and closed again. There she was Doctor Miller.

"Hello! My name is Sara Miller and I am going to be your teacher or instructor, which ever sounds better to you. Most paramedics know each other on a first name basis and so I would like for all of us to wear name tags with our first names on, okay?" she said looking at all of them as if to dare them into asking something. And surely one girl had a question

"So we can call you Sara then?" LJ swore internally and shook his head.

_ Yes she wants us to call her Sara._

Hadn't the girl listened? Sara explained that that had been her point and went on with the class. They had to sign their names on a list because they only were going to be allowed to take the exam if they had been in a certain number of classes. All in all the first session had been all about rules and the schedule. After the course had finished LJ went home.

Veronica came home from her work out feeling fresh and strangely relaxed. When she entered the apartment she was greeted by silence and when she walked into the living room she had to pull out her cell and capture the situation in front of her. Lincoln had fallen asleep on the couch and Amy was lying on his chest. He had his arms protectively positioned so the baby wouldn't fall and both were sleeping peacefully. The clicking sound her phone made when taking the picture woke Lincoln.

"How was your work out?" he asked while carefully sitting up and cradling his baby girl in his arms.

"It was good and I met someone."

"Someone I know?"

"I don't think so. Hey have you heard from Michael about tonight?" She asked while pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah he called and said he would come over for dinner. He also said he would bring dinner so it is a safe bet we are going to eat Chinese!" Lincoln said with a grin signaling his wife that he had chosen the meal. This was when Amy began to stir and fuss a little. Veronica took the little bundle out of Lincs arms and started cooing.

"Hey baby girl. Are you hungry?" with that she went into the nursery and left her husband alone with the task of cleaning up and setting the table.

LJ had arrived back at home and was just about to enter the building when heard someone call his name.

"LJ wait up. I got the food!" The young man turned around and saw his uncle approaching.

"Hey Uncle Mike. What you got there?"

"Chinese! Your father chose!" both laughed and stepped into the elevator. When they entered the apartment Lincoln had just finished setting the table and so they put all the food in bowls and took a beer each. They sat down in the living room and started talking about sports when they were interrupted by the sound of a ringing cell phone.

"Can you get that, please?" Veronica shouts recognizing her ringtone and LJ being closest to her bag grabs it.

"Veronica Donovan's phone LJ speaking?"

"Hi this is Sara Miller, can I talk to Veronica?" came a really familiar voice through the line and LJ was just about to answer when he noticed Vee coming in.

"Just a moment I'll pass you along." And with a look at Veronica. "It's Sara Miller!"

A smile came at the brunette woman's face and she answered the call "Hey Sara. What's up?"

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" the red head asked worriedly.

"No not really we were just sitting down to eat take out!"

"Well I was wondering if we could meet for that coffee tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah we can if you don't mind me brining my baby girl."

"No not at all." With a last goodbye the two women had agreed on a time and place to meet and talk and Veronica could finally join her guys to eat.

After they had finished dinner LJ got curious about whom he had been talking to before.

"So Vee who was that on the phone? She sounded a lot like my paramedics instructor whose name is Sara Miller too by the way!" Veronica took a moment to think about it and then answered

"That could very well be. I met her at the gym and we talked and when she left she said she had to teach a paramedics class at Chicago…"

"Memorial!" the young man finished for her.

"Did she look familiar to you too?" Veronica asked LJ but he just shook his head.

* * *

**Liked it hated it? Tell me !**


	2. family history

After they had finished the dessert LJ retreated to his room to reread his notes and work a little for his next class. That left the three long time friends alone to talk. They kind of had a tradition that they would open a nice bottle of red wine and just talk about what they were happy about or thankful for.

"So you found a new friend already? Tell us about her!" Lincoln asked.

"We met at the gym and talked a little. There is nothing much to tell, I just met her but she seems nice." She answered. "Maybe I can tell you more tomorrow."

"Why did you ask LJ if she looked familiar to him?" Michael remembered.

"I don't know there is just something about her. I thought I had seen her somewhere before and that can be very well true. She is a doctor at the Memorial after all." Veronica once again explained. "Why do I feel like I am being interrogated?" she joked.

"Smooth V, very smooth!" Lincoln joked back but did as she silently asked and changed the subject. "You are not going to believe who brought in his car today!"

"Who?"Michael and Veronica asked in unison.

"The mayor's son! It is totaled and he wants us to fix it as much as possible!" Lincoln told them and watched their jaws drop.

"You cannot fix a totaled car!" Michael exclaimed and shook his head.

"What are you going to do?" Veronica asked and so they shared laughs and stories until the wee hours of the morning when Michael decided he had to go home and get at least one hour of sleep. His firm had a meeting for a new governmental project, retrofitting the security at Fox River but he hadn't told his family about that specific part.

Sara was working the night shift which had thankfully been really quiet and so she was not to beat when she finally could go home and get some sleep before she was supposed to meet with her new found friend. After a couple of hours sleep she woke up again and decided to do some catching up with the real world, well that meant reading the news online. She still got chills when she read something about Fox River and so it was no surprise when the familiar cold shock ran through her as soon as she started reading the article about the new retrofit that was announced.

_Ah security upgrade and update to prevent something similar to the 'Fox River Eight' incident._ And with that she dismissed the article it brought back to many memories of a life she desperately tried to forget and put behind.

_ Maybe I really should have left the area!_ After a little more reading on national and international happenings it was time for her to get ready.

_And I haven't even prepared the next class! _After writing a little post it and putting it on her laptop she got dressed and headed out to the little coffee house where she would meet Veronica.

Veronica had gotten herself and baby Amy ready way ahead of time and decided to do a little window shopping before she would head down to the coffee house. When she passed an electronics store she noticed that the local news were on and she immediately recognized the building in the picture behind the anchor. What did happen there? She stopped to watch and then she read about the upcoming retrofit and which firm had been chosen.

_That is a joke! _With that thought she called Linc at work to inform him about this new interesting development.

"_L_inc are you watching the news?" she asked as soon as she heard the click indicating that he had picked up.

"No why? Did something bad happen?" he asked immediately worried.

"Nothing bad but Michael's firm got the contract to update the security system in Fox River!"

"That is a joke right? They are going to pay the guy who totally undermined their last security system to build them a new one?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"That is what I thought but I also thought no one would ever hire him to design any security system but that wasn't true either."

"Yeah right. Well we can grill him tonight when we have dinner at his place! I got to go! Love you!" and Linc had hung up again and left his wife alone with her thoughts.

Both women reached the coffee house simultaneously and so Sara helped Veronica getting in with her buggy. After they had placed their order Sara turned her attention to the smiling baby.

"She is so cute and please don't take it the wrong way but she looks almost nothing like you!"

"Yeah she takes after her father but I don't mind. Oh and can I ask you something?"

"Sure fire away!"

"Are you by any chance teaching a paramedics class at the Memorial?" Sara was stunned.

"Yes but how do you know that? I am pretty sure there was no one named Donovan on my list!"

"Yes there wouldn't be. Donovan is my maiden name and LJ is only my step son. This little one is my first!" Veronica explained smiling.

"Ah LJ Ricks is your step son? He is a smart one. If I remember correctly he is going to go to med school right?" Sara asked after thinking for a couple of seconds.

"Yes he really wants to be a doctor but we can't really explain why."

"Some people just feel compelled to help others." Sara started to explain why someone would want to be a doctor but stopped when Veronica sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"Wanting to help seems to run in the blood."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not necessarily but that is a story for another time. So we talked a little about my family, what about you? Any siblings or a husband to tell funny stories about?" Veronica tried to get to another subject because explaining the helper syndrome the boys have would surely scaring Sara away; well that was what she thought anyway.

"No I am an only child and not married. I am not even seeing someone right now."

"That is hard to believe!"

"Not really! I got burned a few years back. A guy I wasn't even really dating betrayed my trust in him completely and well let's just say it didn't end well."

"But you had feelings for him? Did he know?"

"He must have known how I felt because he kissed me but only to steal from me and well ... can we please talk about something else?" Sara pleaded, distress evident in her voice.

" tell me where are you from, originally I mean?" Veronica changed the subject again sensing that Sara couldn't talk about what had happened and childhood couldn't be that bad of a subject.

"Oh I grew up in the Chicago area but my family has some money so I went to private high school and everything. What about you?"

"I grew up in poor part of Chicago and well you could say my husband and I were high school sweethearts even though he dropped out at the age of sixteen to support himself and his brother."

"Oh two questions, why did he have to support himself and his brother and how can it be that he has a child with another woman then?" Sara interrupted but Veronica had expected it, the story really sounded strange to an outsider.

"Well his dad disappeared even before his brother had been born and when his mother died there was no one left and so he had to step up. It worked well. His brother went to college and got a degree. He owns the firm who got the contract to retrofit the security system at Fox River." Veronica noticed the shiver that shot through the red head and asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No No everything is fine! So what about LJ? How did he happen?" Sara quickly tried to reassure and get back to the topic at hand.

"Obviously I had to go to college to get my law degree and I guess the fact that I left hurt my husband and he looked for some sort of happiness."

"Ah so LJ is the result of his search of happiness?"

"You could say that but his mom loved him very much and now he has me and his father and uncle!"

"What happened to his mom, if you don't mind me asking? You said loved, past tense!" Sara asked carefully.

"Oh ehm Lisa got killed in an accident a few years back." Veronica answered _technically this wasn't even a lie._

After that the two of them chatted about clothes, shoes and how much a baby can change your life, they even decided to hit the gym together from now on but then it was already time to say goodbye again. They parted ways and Sara headed into the hospital for work whereas V went home to change and then drive to Michael with LJ and Lincoln.

* * *

**A/N: So to explain LJ changed his last name for two reasons the obvious beeing that Burrows always associates him with Linc and the break out and the second reason was to honor his mom. I'll maybe show that decision in a flashback (if you want). Do you have wishes for the upcoming chapters?(besides a Misa reunion of course, that one is still a few chapters away :)!) . Tell me what you think , if you want to throw rotten food at me or what ever ... **


	3. bad memories!

Michael had been nervous about the contract the whole day and when the governor had finally announced which firm had been chosen he couldn't believe his hearing at first. Now hours later he was still nervous but now for a totally different reason. The news media had spread the word about the contract so fast he hadn't had a chance to call Lincoln or Veronica and then he figured he would wait for them to talk at dinner. Everything was set up and he even had a bottle of champagne in the freezer, just in case they wanted to celebrate with him.

When Veronica had arrived back at home after her coffee chat with Sara LJ sat in front of the TV. He seemed to jolt out of a trance when Veronica said "Hi."

"Oh hey have you heard already?"

"Yeah I heard. Did he tell you that he was contesting on that?"

"No he never mentioned it. Do you think it is a coincidence that they do this now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they said in the news that they would start work in three weeks…" LJ explained and watched while realization hit his stepmom.

"Really in three weeks? The exact day? That has to be a coincidence!"

"What is in three weeks?" Lincoln asked when he emerged from the bathroom.

"The start of the retrofit!" Veronica said and motioned in the direction of the calendar. Lincoln followed her with his eyes and he made the same connection!

"The break out date? Wow that is weird. Maybe Michael chose it out of nostalgia?" he offered.

"I don't know but we can ask him as soon as we get there. I only have to get changed and someone has to change Amy too." With that she had placed the little girl in her husband's arms and disappeared in her bedroom.

Half an hour later the three of them had arrived at Michael's loft and just had sat down at the table when Lincoln remembered who Veronica had been with this afternoon.

"So now can you tell us some more about Sara?"

"You don't want to grill Mike first?" she retorted smiling and turned to face her brother -in –law.

"So when were you planning to tell us about Fox River?" Michael shifted in his seat, yes he had been expecting questions but Veronica's even tone of voice unsettled him slightly.

"Ehm yeah about that. We turned in some ideas and somehow they thought we were the best equipped for the job and so they gave it to us!"

"Ah and you don't think it has something to do with the fact that you once managed to break out of there?" LJ asked.

"Could be but I wouldn't know! We, my co workers and I, planned it and we are going to do the job as a team!" Michael replied with force on the 'we'.

Lincoln sensed that his brother wasn't too comfortable with the history lesson and so he decided to go back to question his wife.

"Did you figure out where you know this Sara chick from?"

"Linc a little respect here, please!" Veronica exclaimed. "And no I am still not sure but she is really great."

"What did you talk about the whole day when you still don't know where you have seen her before?" LJ wondered aloud.

"LJ hate to break it to you but women can talk for hours about clothes, make-up or babies!" Michael said while patting his nephews back and rolling his eyes for added effect. Veronica just smiled and chuckled lightly when LJ shook his head.

"For your information we talked about where we are from and what we do and we talked about men!" the last part she added with a smirk and Linc spat his wine back out.

"Men?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing horrible! I mean she told me she grew up in Chicago and after that she told me about some guy she had had a thing for years back but he just played her and then I thought why not tell her about my screwed up family!"

After that three guys stared at her incredulously. "What? No one died!" she said in response.

"Did you… Did you tell her everything?" Michael was the first to find is voice again and Veronica realized what she just had said and what the boys in front of her had understood.

"Oh god no! I don't want to scare her! I told her about how LJ isn't my son but that Linc and I were sort of an item since high school. I never once told her who you guys are! But I have the feeling she knows someone in Fox River she began to shiver when the news about the retrofit came on."

"Who in Chicago doesn't at least know one inmate or former inmate in Fox River?" Lincoln said.

"Don't know but can we please stop talking about prison?" LJ asked pleadingly.

"OK what do you want to talk about?" Mike challenged him. LJ's eyes twinkled mischievously and a smirk formed on his face.

"Well Uncle Mike do I get an aunt any time soon?" the young man asked with emphasis on Uncle.

"Why does everyone think I need to get a girl? Ever heard about being a happy single?"

"Come on Michael you just have to go out. I bet when you go out you could get any girl." Veronica backed her step son.

"You all sound like the guys at work! They want me to go out with them because apparently I am the 'chick magnet'. Can you believe it?" Michael threw up his hands in defeat and continued. "OK you won. I will go out with the guys tomorrow!"

"Good plan! But can you pick me up at the hospital and drive me home first?" LJ asked.

"Yeah no problem! When should I be there?"

"The class ends at 7 so just be there!" After that the Burrows family went back home so that little Amy could be in her comfy bed. The little girl had fallen asleep in the middle of dinner and her parents also wanted to get some sleep before she woke up again.

On the other side of town in a little apartment Sara was going through some of the boxes from her past which she still hadn't and never really intended to unpack. The mentioning of Fox River in combination with security had painfully reminded her of her past and there was one thing in these boxes she never could bear to throw out. At the bottom of the last box she found it, her origami rose. When she picked it up her head was flooded with memories of Michael.

_What is he up to now?_

But she immediately stopped herself from going there.

_It would only hurt!_

She reasoned with herself and started to repack the boxes the rose however found a place in the back of a glass cabinet in her living room. She then went in the kitchen to pour herself a glass of white wine. On her fridge her eyes fell on the business card Veronica had given her.

_Am I being a stalker if I check her out online? What the heck I need to know._

She started her laptop and opened a search engine. The first entry was Veronica's old firm and when she pulled up the page she read that the other woman was or is a real-estate attorney.

_Mhh I never dealt with one before, so where did I see her before?_

The picture on the page definitely was her new friend and so she gave up and chalked the familiarity to a run in at the hospital. After that she went over her notes for the class the next morning. Sara had a ritual; every friday she wold go to the cemetery and visit with her mother. Today was no exception but she was later when usual. When she walked towards her mothers headstone she noticed a young man sitting in front of another headstone a few rows back and when he got up she recognized him as LJ Ricks. She decided to go over there and just read the headstone.

_Maybe it'll jog my memory on why Veronica is so familiar. _

As soon as she stepped in front of the headstone she noticed the two names on it . Lisa and Tom Morgan.

_They died at the same day? Maybe a car accident._

That was before she noticed the year.

_Must have been a horrible year for everyone..._

After that she headed to the hospital for work and to keep her mind busy, like she always did in these three weeks. May 11th always was the worst.

* * *

**A/N: I am on a roll for this! Good for you :) oh and **_Sara & Michael _**thanks so much for your review. Is this soon enough? Any ideas why May 11th is such a horrible day? Cookies for the first right answer :)**


	4. drugs and other chemicals

Veronica had just dropped LJ of at the cemetery and was now on her way back home, when she decided to go by her old firm ant try to get her job back. She was greeted by many unfamiliar faces in the bullpen of 'Lawyer 97' but fortunately the boss was still the same, Mark Taylor.

"Veronica Donovan, a pleasure to see you! With what can I be of your assistance?" he asked after the, almost mandatory kisses on each cheek. She smiled her brightest smile and replied back

"Well my baby girl is old enough to spend the day with the sitter now and so I could work again. I loved working here and even if it were only one day a week I would be honored to get that privilege again!"

On one hand her mind screamed 'suck up' at her but on the other hand her reason told her that she, Linc and Amy would need a steady, fix and dependable source of income every month and that she technically hadn't been telling lies right now. She really wanted her job back and she had liked the firm. Mark told her that he had to discuss this with the other partners in the next administrative meeting and promised to call as soon as he knew the outcome of it. So Veronica went home to spent some alone time with Amy, who had had her first morning alone with the sitter.

Like every Wednesday Sara went to the cemetery to visit her mother's grave. This time she was later than usual. After her emotional box incident she hadn't slept all that well at first and in the aftermath she had slept well into the day but nothing could hinder her from making this small visit. A few rows down she noticed a young man crouching in front of a headstone and when he got up she recognized him as LJ Ricks. She also noticed that he hadn't placed any flowers so she decided to bring one of the lilies she brought over. Sara read the names on the granite block Lisa and Tom Morgan and then her sight fell on the death date.

_Both died at the same day? Maybe it was an accident? Oh that seems to have been a hard year not only for me._

Afterwards Sara arrived just in time to start her class. She put the future paramedics in pairs but she needed a volunteer to demonstrate. She let her eyes wander in search of someone who wasn't fully paying attention and somehow it was LJ today.

"LJ come here you can demonstrate your skills on me! The goal is to find a place to draw blood or put an IV. We assume our patient is unconscious but we need to find the 'good' arm fast. This is also a great exercise to lose the fear of touching someone unfamiliar in more or less intimate places."

LJ's head had shot up distractedly when he heard his name but he went to the front nonetheless. Sara held out both her arms and motioned for LJ to roll up the sleeves. At first he didn't see anything special on the inside of her elbows but when he put his fingers on them he felt the old scar tissue and how hard the veins beneath had become. LJ lifted his head and looked unsure into Sara's eyes and she knew he didn't want to voice the thoughts he had right now so she did it for him.

"Listen up guys I have a confession to make. Years back, during my residency I got addicted to clinical Morphine but an accident in which I couldn't help the victim because I was too high shook me awake. I went to meetings and became clean. This sounds like a successful story and it was until 5 years ago, when I relapsed. LJ saw the needle marks and I thought it was best to tell you now."

With that she turned back to LJ and asked "So where would you try to draw blood?"

"Well seeing that you are right handed I would say the scar tissue on your left arm is from the abuse so I would take the right arm. This is also a safe choice seeing that 90 percent of the people are right handed." LJ said slowly and carefully but when he saw a smile spread on Sara's face and heard her say "Good job!" he let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

Michael was in his office and sat over the blueprints of Fox River considering every possible break out point. While doing so he got many flashbacks from the first time he did something of this nature and he subconsciously rolled up his sleeve and tapped the cauldron on his wrist. One of his associates and a good friend, Andrew Bannings came in and pulled him out of his trance

"What does 'Cute Poison' stand for?" Michael jolted in his seat and seemed to feel caught.

"Man where have you been?" Andy asked Michael worriedly but Mike only pointed at the various pages of blueprints strewn across his desk.

"What did you want?" Michael asked after a couple of seconds silence.

"Oh I came here to tell you we decided to go to 'Oscars' tonight. Pete said to be there at like 9. You are still on right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there. Anything else?"

"Nothing important, but man take my advice don't try to envision yourself in a cell it can't be healthy! See you later!" and Andy was gone again. Michael leaned back in his chair and called it a day. With a glance at his watch he knew he had to leave anyways if he wanted to be at the hospital on time.

The paramedics class today had been all about drugs, possible abuse and how easy and fast you can get addicted. Sara was about to clean up the room when she noticed that LJ had left his notes.

_Maybe he hasn't left the hospital yet._

She took the folder and started to hurry out of the door when she saw a piece of paper on the floor. Sara read two words on it Insulin and Pugnac. It was written in LJ's handwriting so she placed in the folder and wondered what the boy wanted with two drugs which were counteracting each other.

_I'll just have to wait and see._

LJ was nearly out the door when he heard someone behind him call his name. It was Sara and she had a folder in her hand that looked strangely familiar.

"You forgot your notes!" she said holding out former named object.

"Oh thanks. Would be hard to revise and study without them. I got to hurry my uncle is picking me up. See you next time!"

"No problem. Bye!"

Michael sat in his car parked in front of the main entrance. He could already see LJ when his nephew turned around again and talked to someone Mike couldn't see.

_Oh come on kid, you can flirt later!_

Michaels thoughts wander back to the time when he was in the infirmary trying to charm Sara Tancredi.

_My Sara!_

He shook his head fevertly to rid himself of these painful thoughts when LJ pulled open the door.

"Hey Uncle Mike sorry I am late and thanks for picking me up!"

"No problem. Anything for my family. So who were you talking to back there? New girlfriend?" Michael said slightly teasing and the young man started to choke.

"Eh no. That was Sara my teacher and Veronicas friend! She is hot but too old." LJ explained and couldn't resist "But she could be a great match for you!" Michael just laughed.

_No one will ever be enough!_

If he only knew. After he had dropped LJ of at home Michael got ready for his night out.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read (and maybe review?). I'd love to hear what I can do to improve my writing. As for the anonymous reviews: **_Sara&Michael_** thanks so much for every review :) and **_Sara Scofield_ **did you survive? Next chapter is going to be in the gym again ...**


	5. origami tales

Now two weeks later Veronica and Sara had grown close. They talked about almost everything, well except for the one big bad secret but both of them felt as if they could tell it soon.

_Maybe on the anniversary?_ That would leave one week to prepare.

It was gym day for the girls and they already had finished their workout and now were just sitting and chatting at the juice bar.

"What are your plans now?" Sara asked and drank the last of her freshly pressed orange juice.

"Probably go home and sleep!" Veronica replies with a laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"What do you say to dinner at my place and girl talk?"

"Okay sounds great. I'll head home to change and then I'll swing by. Anything I should bring?"

"Some juice for fruit cocktails…!" They said goodbye and parted ways.

At home Veronica told Linc that he was on his own for dinner and changed.

"Vee do you mind if Mike and I watch the game here then?"

"No go ahead. How is he by the way?"

"Do you mean still depressed because he couldn't find a girl that was good enough at his night out? Or do you mean angry that his colleagues call him 'Chandler Bing'?"

"No Linc I meant if he is already pulling out the paper clippings and wallows in whatever bad feeling he has about back then!" she answered annoyed.

"Ahem I don't know but I think he is too busy to wallow right now…! I can talk to him tonight if you want!"

"Yeah you should do that if you feel he is back in his downward spiral! See you later!" and with a light kiss Veronica was out of the door and on her way to Sara's.

LJ came home and met his step mom in the foyer."Where are you going?"

"I am having dinner with Sara so you boys are on your own."

"Amy is staying?"

"Oh don't make such a face. You love your sister and she will be sleeping anyways. You can watch the game with no distractions. Have fun!"

The young man thought about how fast these two had become friends. He wouldn't have bet on that. Well if you took into consideration who his father and Veronicas husband is or better was, finding genuine friends and trusting people was not an easy task. When he opened the door he heard his father talking on the phone.

"Okay pizza it is. You pick it up and come over. See ya!"

"So pizza?"

"Oh hey LJ yeah Mike is bringing pizza and we can watch the game here. Vee is meeting Sara!"

"I know, I met her downstairs." LJ excused himself until Michael arrived and went to his room to change and learn a little.

Sara had prepared lasagna for dinner and had just finished setting the table when Veronica arrived.

"Hey come on in and make yourself comfortable." Sara invited her in and Veronica did as told. She sat down on the sofa and looked around. Her eyes found the paper rose in the back of the display.

"Did you do that yourself?"

"Did I do what?"

"The paper rose!" Veronica clarifies and points also. Sara's face pales a little but she swallows down the lump and answers

"No actually it was a gift for my birthday a few years back. Why are you asking?"

"My husband and brother in law are some sort of origami freaks. They fold paper cranes whenever they want to express some deep emotional stuff."

"Cranes? Why Cranes. You can explain over eating, right?"

"Yes we don't want the lasagna to get cold." Both women shared a laugh and sat down at the table thinking their own thoughts.

_That rose looks so familiar. ~ Men that are folding cranes all the time?_

"So what is it about theses cranes?" Sara starts up the conversation again.

"Oh yeah, well a crane stands for familial obligations and in their case I suppose also for the love they share for each other. Their parents left them way too soon and well to express that they were thinking of each other even when they were apart the boys would leave each other origami cranes! The ritual somehow survived until now!"

"Sounds cute though! So LJ is folding paper too?"

"Actually no and I am grateful for that." Veronica noticed that Sara wasn't drinking any alcohol and so she said "You don't have to drink only non alcoholic stuff on my account!" Sara was confused.

"I don't drink, don't you know?"

"How should I know?"

"Okay this is weird. I thought LJ told you already…. During my residency I got addicted and when I came to an accident but was too stoned to help I got clean."

"LJ hasn't mentioned it but how does he know?"

"I told my paramedics class about it to encourage them to talk to me about their problems and to show them where unreleased tension and pressure can lead. So now you know why I don't drink."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you want to know if I stayed clean ever since: No five years ago I relapsed and overdosed in one."

"Oh my god!" Veronica gasped shocked. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now but maybe sometime soon. Okay?"

"Alright so what do you say lets watch a movie?"

"Yeah and how do you feel about 'Cruel Intentions'?"

"Old school but good." With that they popped in the movie and relaxed.

The boys had enjoyed the game and now were just talking about what had happened during the day.

"You are not going to believe what happened to me today!" Michael said somewhat randomly while LJ told a story about how he had ran into a childhood friend today.

"Ok we bite who did you see today, Jennifer Garner or what?" Linc said turning in his seat.

"No! I was in Fox River today to meet with the warden and all and clear when we could go over the yard and everything. So the warden said I could inspect the yard right now and when we arrived outside someone called me 'Pretty'!"

"You are kidding?" Linc said with big eyes.

"Sadly no!" LJ was confused.

"What is the matter? Why would some inmate calling you 'Pretty' and why is it a big deal?" The older men looked at each other and Linc decided to explain.

"OK you remember the guys which broke out with us?" LJ nodded is head 'yes'

" One of them, T-Bag…"

"The rapist?" the young man interrupted.

"Yes that is him, well he always called your uncle pretty and he always had some young boy as his, well sort of a pet and he is back." LJ shook his whole body in disgust.

"Yeah that's how I felt when I heard him. I requested that he would be put far away from where ever we were working and the warden agreed. He said something about the SHU!"

"Ha-ha that is a great idea!" LJ sat and listened while his father and uncle told him all about T-Bag and made fun about him in the SHU.

"I think I am going to get a tattoo." The young man suddenly blurted out. He had been thinking about it for a while now but he hadn't wanted to discuss it with his father.

"What?" the person in question said in shock.

"I want to get a tattoo. You have several and Uncle Mike has a freaking shirt of ink!"

"Yeah and think how much good it is now! I have to hide it so people think I can be trusted!"

"Oh I forgot!" LJ responded but found his fire again. "If you want to get rid of it why don't you get it lasered?"

"Because it costs too damn much to get everything lasered!"

"Okay guys if I have to be the voice of reason we know something is wrong! Let's call it a night and sleep over this!" Lincoln interrupted the argument between his brother and son.

Michael said his goodbye's and left. LJ cleaned the living room and while doing so he noticed that his uncle had forgotten a folder. He opened it to check if his uncle would need it in the morning but he only found paper clippings and an article about a woman named Sara Tancredi.

_ The governor's daughter?_

He looked through the rest and then it hit him. The woman in the picture is Sara Miller his paramedics' teacher.

"Dad!" he shouted.

* * *

**Don't kill me! (PLEASE) I know I jumped the shark here and that it was a conversation heavy chapter. Just so you know this doesn't mean it is time to meet... any sugestions as to what is going to happen? Let me know. **_Sara&Michael _**no need to apologize and just so you know you don't have to write to create an account. I created one at first so I could review every story :). **_Sara Scofield _**happy that you didn't die on me :) Thanks for coming back.**


	6. foto shock

**Kudos to **_ARSpunky_** to help me with this and listen to my neurosis ******

As soon as he had shouted for his father LJ put his hands up to cover his mouth but it was too late. From the bedroom the guys heard the soft wailing of baby Amy. Lincoln hurried to pick up his baby girl and tried to calm her down. LJ took the time to look through all the pictures and paper clippings in the folder.

_Wow, he really is obsessed. And I thought it was an exaggeration._

After a while the baby had calmed down again and Lincoln could find out why his oldest had felt the need to shout suddenly.

"So why did you feel the need to wake up your sister?" Linc asked when he reentered the living room. The younger man had laid out all the pieces of paper on the coffee table and stared on them. "You wanted me to come and look at your uncle's obsession?"

"No, I know her! This is Sara!" LJ replied.

"I know that that is Sara. She was my doc too!" Lincoln gave back somewhat stressed.

"No you don't understand. That is Sara, my paramedic's instructor!"

"What? Are you sure?" Linc sputtered out in shock.

"I am sure. She looks just like her!"

"But it can't be Veronica knows Doctor Tancredi and she would have recognized her! It's just not possible" Lincoln says and shakes his head.

"It's been years Dad. Even I remember seeing pictures of Doctor Tancredi back then, but I didn't even put two and two together."

"That's crazy. So you're saying that the Sara you and Veronica have been talking about for weeks is the same Sara that Michael has obviously been pinning over for years?" Lincoln asks unbelieving.

"Yes!" LJ replies confidently. "Even Vee said Sara looked familiar she just couldn't place her." The younger man shot back and Lincoln took some time to think about all the facts he had right now. After a couple of minutes Lincoln got up and said

"We will talk about this tomorrow and ask Veronica if she thinks this is Sara too. But you can't say a word to Michael because if she isn't the same person but only a look – a - like he is going to be crushed! Understood?"

"Okay!" LJ signaled and went to his room. Lincoln let out a breath after the door had closed and then started to clear the table. 

_What if it is really Sara? How is she going to react? _

Veronica and Sara had fallen asleep in the living room. After the first movie they had decided to watch reruns of Friends. They were awakened by the sun shining in between the blinds. Sara got up and made some coffee. Both women just had settled down at the kitchen table when Veronica's phone started ringing.

"That probably is my husband freaking out because I never came home last night!" she says with a laugh and grabs her bag to answer the phone.

"Hey!"

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes calm down. I am still at Sara's; we fell asleep watching DVD's. We are having breakfast and then I am coming home."

"Okay see you then."

LJ just emerged from his bedroom and rubbed his eyes. "Morning, where is Vee?"

"Morning! Vee is still at Sara's. We'll talk as soon as she arrives." Every following conversation was interrupted by the phone. "I'll get that and you help yourself to a pot of coffee!" Linc directs and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Linc it's me."

"Mike, what's up?" Lincoln sputtered out.

"Everything okay? You sound weird."

"Everything is okay Vee just didn't come home last night and I was worried."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she spent the night at Sara's. Apparently they fell asleep watching DVD's. Did you want something?"

"Oh yeah right. I have to go out of town for a week so I can't make it to dinner tomorrow. Just wanted to let you know."

"Ah okay when do you leave?" 

_That will give us enough time to find out if LJ is really right._

"My flight leaves in two hours so I'll see you next week! Say bye to Vee for me!"

"Will do, bye!" with that the guys finished up their conversation and Lincoln started to prepare the bottle for Amy. Other than that Linc was just anxious for Veronica to come back home so he could be sure if what LJ was saying and thinking was true.

"I feel so bad to just leave you with the dishes…" Veronica wanted to apologize but Sara wouldn't let her.

"You have a baby who needs you. Don't worry. I'll see you the day after tomorrow at the gym?"

"Yes I'll see you there!" and twenty minutes later Veronica stepped into her and Lincolns home. "I am back!" she made herself known.

"Thank god you are home!" Lincoln said after a little kiss hello.

"I wasn't even gone that long. What happened?"

"I can't tell you but I can show you!" Linc said and pulled Veronica in the living room. She sits down on the sofa and waits for her husband to find his voice but he doesn't speak; instead he is passing her a folder.

"What is this?" Veronica asks confused.

"Open it and tell me what you see!" Lincoln pleads with her.

"I don't understand… This is Michaels file. Why do you have it?" Linc recognizes that Veronica isn't going to look into the folder any time soon and so he grabs it and takes out a few pictures.

"Michael forgot it here last night and LJ looked at it. He said that he knows the doc." He explains. When the first two pictures are on the table he hears a gasp of air from his wife.

"Stop it. This is impossible!" Veronica stammers.

"So it is her?"

"Yeah I mean she has shorter hair now and she dyed it but yes my new friend is or better was Dr. Sara Tancredi or her twin." The last part comes a little bit worried.

"Did your friend ever mention siblings?"

"No not really. And her being the Sara would explain why she seemed so familiar but we need to be sure."

"And how do you propose we are going to find out if she is who we think she is?" Lincoln asks and Veronica has to laugh. "What?" the confused man asks.

"You just sounded like a line out of 'Jesus Christ Superstar', but to answer your previous question; I am going to tell her who I am and if she really is or was Sara Tancredi she is going to react." After a short pause Veronica remembers what she has seen in Sara's apartment. She slaps a on her forehead. "I am so stupid. I would bet money on it that she is it!"

"Why?"

"She has an origami rose on one of her cupboards and she told me she got it from a guy a few years back but apparently this guy hurt her pretty bad and she relapsed."

"Relapsed? You mean drug relapse?"

"Yes she overdosed in the aftermath of some guy playing her pretty bad. She said something about him having just used her as a mean to an end…"

"Wow sounds pretty bad. Oh and before I forget it; Michael said bye he has to leave town for the week."

"Oh so he isn't going to make dinner? But that is good so we can find out if Sara is his Sara and more importantly if she even wants to see him ever again."

"Ok so I told LJ not to ask her anything and to let you do the talking and he agreed reluctantly."

"He just wants to see his uncle happy and we are going to help if we can, but for now I just want to relax and you have to go to work." With that Veronica all but pushed her husband out of the door.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	7. first steps

Every day during the paramedic classes LJ had to bite his tongue. On more than one occasion he nearly had called Sara Doctor Tancredi. 

_That would be weird. Thank god Veronica is going to find out the truth tonight._

"LJ you seem distracted lately. Is everything okay?" Sara asks worriedly when LJ doesn't leave after the class has finished.

"Everything is fine. I just got much on my mind right now. Sorry for keeping you from meeting with Vee!" the young man answers with a boyish smirk on his lips.

"Yeah are you going to be at dinner?"

"Dinner?" LJ asks shocked.

"Yeah Vee invited me over. Something wrong with that? If you feel uncomfortable I am not coming over."

"No, no I don't have a problem if you feel okay I am okay!" LJ stammers out and hurries out of the room.

Sara also has to hurry if she wants to make it to the gym in time. She is a little out of breath when she finally arrives and Veronica teases her about it.

"I thought we were going to work out here, not on the way to the gym!" And so they joked throughout their little running trip. When they sat down for their traditional after work out fruit cocktail Sara noticed a change in her friend's demeanor.

"Is something wrong? You seem uncomfortable?"

"Sara I have something important to tell you before we can go home for dinner but I am not so sure how you are going to like it."

"Whatever it is I am sure it can't be that bad. Spit it out. I promise not to scream!"

"I am not afraid that you are going to scream. I am more afraid that you are going to leave and never talk to me again."

"Okay now you are scaring me. You can tell me but if you are a serial killer it might be true!" Sara replies trying to joke and ease up the tension. Veronica chokes and nearly spits out her drink.

_Here goes nothing._

"Okay I just want to say you can go and leave at any time."

"Okay." Sara answers unsure of what is to come.

"Five years ago I nearly lost my husband. We weren't married back then , I was engaged to be married to someone else and I was just his lawyer and friend but I couldn't help him. His brother did. Sara you asked me once what LJ stands for and well he is named after his father Lincoln junior." Veronica stopped and watched while all the color left Sara's face.

Sara started to take deep calming breaths and her hand gripped onto the bar top.

"Sara?" Veronica asks softly and puts a hand on her friends arm.

"Who are you married to? I need you to say his name, please!" Sara pleads in the vane hope that Veronica might not be married to who she thinks it is.

"I think you already know. I married Lincoln Burrows. You can leave if you want I would understand." Veronica offers once again but to her surprise Sara stays.

"I have a confession myself. Five years ago my name was Sara Tancredi." Veronica hears a faint voice say.

"Don't be mad but we kind of suspected it since LJ saw an old picture of you! Can I ask you something?" Sara could only nod. It was all too much to process. "The rose in your apartment, Michael gave it to you, right?"

"Yes he made it for my birthday." Sara answered weakly and then she started to silently cry.

Veronica took Sara in her arms and rubbed soothing circles on the other woman's back. After a while Sara had calmed down again.

"Let's go and have dinner!" Veronica was stunned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure! You said your brother in law wasn't there and that means I won't have to deal with seeing Michael but I can meet your husband."

"So you don't want to see him?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it and I don't want to think or deal with it now. Do you understand?" Veronica nodded her head. She could understand only too well what was going through Sara's head.

In the apartment two men were waiting impatiently for the door to open.

"Do you think she is going to come?" LJ asks worriedly.

"I don't know but I couldn't blame her for deciding not to. I mean she must have some really bad memories. Vee said she overdosed five years ago; probably in the aftermath of the break out."

"What? You were responsible for her relapse?" They couldn't argue more because the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" LJ answered it.

"Hey LJ!"

"Uncle Mike! What's up?" the younger man shouts caught and looks to his father for help.

"I was just checking in to tell you I arrived alive and all. You sound weird is something wrong?" Michael asks worried.

"Ehm no I was just expecting another person on the phone." LJ managed to get out and hoped that his uncle drew the 'right' conclusion.

"New girlfriend? Sorry to block the line then. Where are your parents?"

"Dad is here setting the table and Vee is picking up Sara for dinner."

"Sara? Isn't that going to be weird for you?"

"No not at all. She says it is important for paramedics to be friends outside of work too and I believe it is cool and she isn't my teacher tonight she is a friend!"

"Ah okay say hi to all of them for me." With that Michael hung up again and LJ could breathe properly again. Lincoln stared at his son waiting for him to talk about the phone call after a couple of seconds the younger man cleared his throat and explains.

"Michael says hi and that he arrived alive."

"And what was that part about Sara not being a teacher but a friend tonight? And why would you tell him she is coming if we don't even know that she is coming?!"

"Sorry I wasn't thinking about it. He asked if it wouldn't be weird for me when she is coming over…." LJ couldn't finish up with his explanation because his father started to laugh.

"Weird for you? If it really is Sara Tancredi it is going to be weird for me and well him if she shows up!" They heard the key turning in the lock and looked at each other. Lincoln voiced their thoughts then they got up

"Here goes nothing…."

In front of the apartment Veronica was just about to push open the door when Sara put a hand on her friends arm.

"Are you really sure he isn't there?" Veronica sensed that this night was hard on Sara.

"You don't have to come in if you don't feel like it but yes I am sure Michael isn't here!" Veronica noticed that Sara once again cringed when she heard his name but she seemed determined to enter the apartment now.

"Let's do this!" and Veronica squeezed her hand once again before stepping in. Both Burrows men stood in the living room door staring somewhat unbelievingly at Sara. To all of their surprise it was Sara who made the first step.

"Lincoln Burrows, nice to see you under better circumstances."

"Hey doc, hope you don't mind the ambush." Linc tried to make a joke to ease the tension in the room but his attempt failed as Sara only heard ambush and feared Mike was there too.

"I I got to go. I can't be near him!" she stammered out and grabbed for her coat. Veronica looked at her man and silently asked if Michael really was here but LJ shook his head.

"Sara calm down. My stupid husband tried to be funny and meant us inviting you over to test if you are you. Michael isn't here. I promise."

"Oh sorry I freaked out. It is just so much. I mean I never thought about us crossing paths again and now …!"

"Yeah!" Lincoln chimed in and did the only thing he could think of to comfort the sad woman in front of him. He gave her a bear hug. After they had all calmed down a little they sat down to eat and slowly build a friendship. After dinner they agreed to do this again soon and Sara said her goodbyes. She definitely needed some time alone to digest all she had learned tonight.

* * *

**I just saw that I didn't answer reviews last chapter and so I am saying it now Thank you for taking the time to read and review. It means so much to get a feedback. Next chapter is going to focus on Sara and if you want I can do flashbacks to some dinner topics.  
**


	8. which way now

**Dedicated to **_heichen _**for the awesome tips and listening to my funk. Oh and also to Ashley **_ARSpunky_** because she always has great ideas and her eyes never miss my mistakes. Thanks you two! Oh and they both write awesome pieces go check them out!

* * *

**

When Sara arrived at home she felt exhausted. She plugged in her IPod and chose the Switchfoot Collection she had recently uploaded. Now in her own place she finally had time to process all that had crashed down on her today. Her new good friend Veronica Donovan was married to Lincoln Burrows and suddenly there was a link to Michael.

'No Sara! Don't go there!' she stopped her thoughts and went back to the moment when Veronica first shocked her today.

"_Sara you asked me once what LJ stands for and well he is named after his father Lincoln junior."_

_Her first thoughts have been "Oh no! That can't be true! This is impossible! She just had needed to hear the name of the husband even if she knew before but when she heard "Lincoln Burrows" it shocked her none the less._

Without thinking Sara wanders into the kitchen and starts to heat water for some tea. Her thoughts go back to when Victoria pressed a cup of tea in her hands in the gym.

_Sara had been crying for a while when she suddenly felt something warm being pushed in her hands._

_"Tea?" she sniffled teary and looked up into the compassionate eyes of Veronica._

_ "It will make you feel better." Veronica had been really thoughtful and understanding. And even after the rose break down Veronica had stayed and comforted her. In the end there was no reason not to have dinner with them._

Sara came back to the present and looked around in her living room as her eyes fell on before mentioned paper creation. There they are again the thoughts about the man who hurt her. Michael Scofield.

"Would I have gone to dinner if he had been there?" Sara could answer that question easily remembering her reaction to Lincoln's bad joke. Trying to run.

"_I am sorry. I made that crack about ambushing you!" Lincoln mumbled while he engulfed her in his arms. _

_"And we haven't even told Michael about our 'suspicions' about you!" LJ said. That was a scary moment again but Veronica had the right words again. _

_"And we won't tell him until you feel ready." _

_"Thanks. I'll appreciate that but can I ask one __favor for now?"_

_ "Sure!" came the answer three times. _

_"Can we not talk about Michael? I am not sure I can take that."_

Now he was back in the forefront of her thoughts. Over the last five years Sara had imagined countless times how it would be to meet Michael again. At first it had been surprise and romantic visits and every time he would kiss her. Their kiss would start slow and soft and then grow more passionate just like that one time in the infirmary.

"No Sara! You can't go there. In the end you are going to have analyzed every conversation you ever had with him and you will be even more depressed." She scolded herself again.

Why is this family so charming and nice. First there was Michael and all his flirty remarks. 'Did he really mean it?' and then Lincoln when she had to give him the physical before his 'first' execution he had been so nice. And just tonight he had been so great and his hug had made her feel save again. Over the years she had felt lonely so often and now she had a chance to have friends and some sort of family again. And LJ wasn't without charm too. She had noticed that most of the girls in the class would stare at the youngest Burrows and wish he would ask them out. 'Maybe he needs a hint?' And there it came a bitter memory again. 'Not if he is like his uncle! He knew exactly how to distract me!'

Sara had finished her tea and decided to go to bed but not without mumbling her mantra:

"I am not going to dream about him!"

The next day was Sara's day off and so she decided to stay in and relax but after a couple of hours on the sofa she didn't want to be alone, so she called Veronica.

At the Burrows household at breakfast the three adults talked about the last evening.

"She took it surprisingly well after the first near run away, huh?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah now we'll just have to wait and see if she ever wants to see us again." Veronica says with a tad sadness in her voice.

"Oh come on Vee. You are friends and she will definitely meet you again and LJ is going to see her in class. About me I am not so sure not to mention Mike." Linc shots back.

"What are we going to do with that? I mean he has a right to know!" LJ throws in.

"We can't tell him. Sara has a right to decide on her own." Veronica reminds the two men of their promise.

"That sucks we should arrange a blind date and these two can work out their issues!" LJ moans. "LJ don't you dare! And when did you become such a romantic?" Veronica says stern and then leaves the kitchen to feed Amy.

It was nearing lunch time when the door bell rung. LJ looked at his father "Are you expecting some one?" and Linc shook his head in response while getting up to open up.

When he finally did he looked into a face he didn't expect to see.

"Hey dad is it Sara?" LJ said coming out too "Oh hey Uncle Mike."

"Hey LJ, so Sara came?"

"Yeah she came but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out of town for the week?"

"OK guys I love standing in the hallway but can I come in?" Michael points out.

"Oh sure. Come on in and sit and help you to some pizza!" Lincoln stepped back to let his brother through.

"Vee come out! You are not going to believe who just came by!" LJ shouted and Veronica appeared asking

"Sara is back?" Michael was dumbfounded and commented sarcastically

"I really feel loved here!"

"Oh hey Mike sorry. It's just Sara was a little through the wind last night. Why are you back already?"

"I get the feeling you don't want me here."

"No that's not it but Linc said you were going to be gone for the week."

"That was the plan but we finished early and I wanted to visit my favorite little girl." Mike explained and reached for Amy.

"So I guess you three can handle a baby. I need a shower!" Veronica said and disappeared in the bathroom.

"And I am going to meet some friends, so bye you two!" LJ excused himself and dashed out of the door and left the brothers alone.

They talked about baseball and everything else they could think of.

"We are like girls sometimes!" Linc shook his head laughing. "Oh the little one is sleeping! I'll take her to her crib." He notices and takes his daughter.

Just when Linc has left the living room the phone starts to ring. Michael gets up and answers.

"Hello?" but only the dail tone answers him. 'Strange!' he thinks.

"Who was on the phone?" Lincoln asks when he comes back.

"I don't know. The person hung up without talking to me."

"Have you checked the caller ID?" Michael checks and reads of a number both brothers don't know. Linconl hears his wifes cell phone.

"I'll get that!" The caller ID reads 'Sara' and Linc thinks "Uh Oh!"

* * *

**Thanks to every one who takes the time to review. I appreciate every single one of them :)**


	9. a leap of faith

Sara paced her living room and waited for someone to pick up the phone. She wanted to ask if Veronica was free to meet for a coffee but when she heard the voice in the line the phone nearly fell out of her hand. In a panic she hung up and dialed Vee's cell phone. 

_Why is he at their place? They said he'd be gone for the week! Did they lie to me?_

After a couple of seconds she heard Lincoln answer.

"Let me guess you just called the apartment?"

"Yes! What is he doing there? Does he know?" Lincoln could clearly hear the panic in his friend's voice.

"Sara, calm down. He came home early and he wanted to visit us. And no he doesn't know. How could he? We can't exactly tell him you are you." He could hear her let out a breath of relief. "So you want to talk to Vee?"

"Yes please. Is she around?" Veronica stepped out of the bathroom to see her husband on her cell.

"Who is it?" she mouths at him.

"She just came in. Its' Sara!" with that he hands over the phone and goes back to the living room where Michael is sitting alone and confused.

"What was that about?"

"You scared Sara when you picked up and she called Vee to inform us about the intruder in our home."

"And why would a burglar pick up the phone?"

"I don't know! But you can't argue with women and their logic!" Linc answers as a joke.

_Wow when he believes me I really got better at lying!_

Before Michael can say a word Veronica comes out of the bedroom fully clothed.

"Hey I am meeting Sara. Anything you want her to know?"

"Tell her sorry that I scared her. " Michael replies and Veronica furrows her brows.

"Linc?"

"Tell her everything is safe." Was the response to her unspoken question and Vee could calm down again. After the brown haired woman had left Michael asked curiously

"What is it about that Sara person that has you three on your toes all the time?"

"She was a little shaken up about the family secret and we promised her that when she calls or has questions we would be there to answer everything."

"Ahh…!" was Mike's response.

_I am not sure if he really believes me. ~ Is he telling me everything or is there more to this Sara? Maybe… No if it were they would tell me! Right? _

After this short episode of suspicion the two brothers turned on the TV and watched the analysis of last night's game.

Veronica hurried across town to Sara's apartment but when she knocked she got no answer. Worried Vee checked the door and she found it unlocked.

"Sara?" she said softly when she stepped in. No answer. "Sara, are you there?"

Sara hadn't moved an inch since she had hung up with Vee. All the time she tried to make a decision.

"There you are! I was worried." Veronica said when she entered the living room.

"Oh sorry I just was thinking."

"About what?" but it dawned on her when she noticed the thing in Sara's hands.

"Oh … On that note I am supposed to tell you that he is sorry that he scared you!" at this Sara's eyes grew wide in fear.

"What?"

"Calm down! Linc says everything is safe. I think he told Mike some lie that made the guy apologize."

"Oh … Sorry that I freaked out but I am still adjusting to this."

„I can imagine. So you are thinking about Michael that is not a crime." Veronica says with a smile and points at the rose.

"I mean I was thinking about him before but hearing his voice … It makes me want to see him." Sara whispers the last part but Veronica heard her and that makes her inwardly jump in joy.

_That is a huge step forward!_

"You sound scared?" Veronica probes her friend.

"I kind of am. I mean I want to see him but on the other hand I am not so sure if I am ready. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if it hurts too much and I relapse again?" the young woman starts to ramble.

"Sara, stop it! This is ridiculous. I know for a fact that Mike wants to see you and if it hurts I promise you that you can count on me! I am your friend and I am not going to let you relapse!"

"Thank you but how do you know that he wants to see me?"

"Ehm he obsessively collects old paper clippings with your picture, this is how LJ pieced it together by the way."

"Come again?" Sara replies shocked.

"Yes he still loves you!"

"oh my god. This is too much!"

"We can change the subject if you want?" Veronica offers.

"I'd like that. Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Okay what do you propose?"

"I recently found 'What Women Want' in my closet. Are you in?"

"Hell yes! Mel Gibson in tights and I am in!" And with that they watched the movie and Sara could relax again.

When Veronica returned home from her afternoon with Sara she found only LJ at home.

"Where are your father and uncle?"

"Fernando's! Apparently they needed a night out together and on top Franklin is in town." The young man explains.

"Ah okay well then you'll be the first to know that Sara is thinking about meeting Michael! Isn't that great?" she tells him while walking to the bassinet to check on Amy.

"She is? Wow that is great!"

"Did your sister eat already?"

"Yes the little angel ate and went back to sleep. I could watch TV the whole time!"

"Great. What do you say, we order Pizza and you tell me about your date?"

"Excuse me? How do you know I was on a date?"

"I am a mom! So what about that pizza?"

"I am in but it wasn't really a date more like a study date!" LJ explained with a sad notion in his voice.

"But you want it to be more?"

"Yeah but I don't really want to discuss this with you. No offense but I think dad and uncle Mike are better for that."

"None taken!"

After Veronica had left Sara was alone with her thoughts again. With her rose in her hands she sat there and then for the first time in five years she pulled the box out from under her bed. In this little box were all her ties to the past. Her old passport, her last high school yearbook and her original doctor's license. Down somewhere on the bottom was also her old Fox River ID card and when her fingers brushed over the plastic she flashed back to the riot. Michael had risked his own life to save her and she could honestly say that in retrospect he had been her knight in shining armor with the super hero entrance. Determined she grabbed her phone and once again dialed the Burrows home number. When she heard the other end pick up her breathing got faster.

"Hello?"

"Hey I am ready. I want to see him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. But how are we going to do this? I mean I can't just come in and say hi!"

"Sure you can! I think that is the best solution after all. Dinner tomorrow?"

"At your place after the gym?"

"Yes and I'll force the guys to prepare the food!"

"Thanks! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah see you then Sara!" Veronica hung up and turned around to face her men. "So you heard you are going to prepare dinner for five tomorrow! Sara is coming over!" Linc and LJ sat there as if she had said the queen would come over and didn't say a word. Only Mike had something to say

"Finally I get to meet that mystery woman, too!" 

_I hope he is still happy when he sees her!

* * *

_

**So what di ya think? Rushed? Oh and btw I own the DVD of 'What women want' but the idea belongs to Nancy Meyers. Talk to me people.**


	10. cranes and tears

**Hey guys. So sorry that I left you hanging. _sarah scofield_ i am a girl but here you go. Oh and sorry this hasn't an end you are going to like. I try to update every two weeks now because university got a little busy :). _sara & michael _sorry if i left you hanging but enjoy. _fellicious _here you go :). And a thanks to everyone who is reading,reviewing and putting this on alert :) Tell me what you think. **

* * *

Veronica arrived at the gym early and so she decided to get changed and start training. After a while she glanced at the clock and realized that in about twenty minutes she had to get ready to head home but Sara still hadn't shown up.

_ Maybe there was an emergency at the hospital?_

So she went to her locker to check her cell for messages. When she realized that there was no message from Sara on her cell she called Lincoln at home.

"Hey what's up?"

"Linc can you check the machine please?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Veronica demanded and Linc did what he was asked to do.

"No there are no messages, why?"

"Sara didn't show up at the gym and honestly I am worried!"

"Did you even try to call her before you freaked out?" Linc interjected and tried to calm her down again. Lincoln was right. Veronica hadn't even tried to contact her friend she just assumed so her husband could hear a weak

"No!" through the line.

"Maybe she just got called in and didn't have the time to call." While they were talking LJ arrived back home from his paramedics class.

"Hey dad I am back. Did Mike bring the groceries already?"

"No he only brought the wine yet. But that is not the issue right now. Do you know if Sara was called in to an emergency after class?" LJ was confused. He had left with Sara and he had seen her drive away.

"No she left, why?"

"Apparently she never showed up at the gym!"

"Weird but now that I think about it she didn't drive in the direction of the gym. She seemed to head out to the lake." Veronica had listened in on that little conversation and just shouted

"I know where she is, thanks and see you soon!"

After she had hung up, she quickly changed and drove off to the lake. Sara once had taken her to the lake and they had discussed how peaceful it was out there. Sara also had mentioned that this was the place where she had decided to leave open the door.

_It is a possibility._

While Veronica drove to the lake she tried contacting Sara but no one picked up.

Lincoln hung up too and looked confused.

"What is it? Did Vee find her?" LJ asked worried.

"Not exactly but she thinks she knows where to find Sara."

"Is Sara missing?" Michael asked when he walked in, packed with the groceries.

"Kind of but Vee has an idea where to find her and is on her way right now." Lincoln explains and then changes the subject abruptly. "Okay let's prepare dinner!"

Michael is confused. He still couldn't figure out why this Sara person had everyone in his family on their toes all the time.

_Maybe it is her? But they would have told me, wouldn't they?_

Michael had made up his mind and marched straight up to brother and nephew.

"I have a question!"

Veronica had arrived at the lake and had parked her car. Now she was walking along the shore walk looking for her friend.

Sara sat alone at a bench. Her head was spinning with thoughts. After the hospital she had figured she would just come here to think a little bit but when she had sat down all the memories from five years ago returned. She constantly flashed back to the time she had been here.

_What would have been if I hadn't helped them escape? Would I be able to see him? What if I had tried to find him while he was on the run? What if I had tried to figure out why he sent me the cranes? _

There were just too many 'what if's'in that equation. Sara had heard her phone ringing several times but she couldn't really bring herself to answer it. Veronica would have questions and right now Sara had no answers

. _Am I really ready to meet Michael? What if he doesn't want to see me?_

Sara suddenly heard footsteps approaching rapidly and when the person turned the corner she saw a very familiar but worried face. Sara dropped her head in her hands and started to cry. Veronica was instantly at her side.

"Oh sweetie! Are you scared?" the petite woman asked hugging her sobbing friend. Sara couldn't answer and so she simply nodded. After a while Sara found her wit again.

"Strange sense of déjà vu, huh?"

"Kind of but what brought this on? I mean you wanted to meet him and now you go in hiding."

"I don't know what came over me but when I got up today I felt so nervous and I drove out here to collect my thoughts before heading to the gym but it didn't work out so well."

"Why didn't it work out? Oh… This place has memories for you, huh."

The two women continued to sit on the bench for a while longer until Veronicas phone rang.

"It's Lincoln!" she explains before answering.

"I found her!"

"Thank god but I am calling for another reason. Michael has started to ask questions. Right now we tell him, that he will find out soon enough and that he doesn't need to worry but LJ just remembered that he left the folder in the living room. Probably under the sofa."

"Okay well then leave it be and we will be there in a few. Don't burn the food!" With that the married couple finished their conversation.

Sara and Veronica make their way back to the car and Lincoln rejoins LJ and Michael in the kitchen.

"They are on their way." He announces and LJ lets out a sigh of relief.

When Sara and Veronica arrive at the apartment they don't announce their presence loudly. After they have hung their coats on the rack Sara goes into the living room to sit down and collect herself again and Veronica goes to the kitchen.

The guys just put the finishing touches on the salad and all look up when the door opens.

"You came alone?" Michael asks.

"No Sara is in the living room and I would propose we join her."

With that Veronica takes the plates from Michael and ushers him out of the door.

He pushes open the door to the living room and sees a person standing in front of the cabinet where Lincoln has put a crane. The woman's shoulders are shaking and so Michael assumes she is crying. Not knowing what else to do, he softly asks

"Is something wrong? Can I help you, Sara?" and makes a few steps in her direction.

As soon as she hears his voice Sara freezes. Slowly she turns around to face the man she hasn't seen in years. In the kitchen three figures are pressing their ears against the door to know if they should step in.

Michael watches when the person in front of him turns around and his breath hitches in his throat when he recognizes her. Sara smiles softly and unsure of what to do or say. So she just observes while Michael processes the ambush.

"Linc!" he shouts and stomps off in the direction of the kitchen.

_This isn't good._

Vee thinks and hurries past her brother in law to see if Sara needs someone. When Veronica arrives in the living room Sara has sunk to the floor and is crying again.

"Sara I am so sorry. He just needs time to process. Come on and sit on the couch and I'll make you a tea." With that Veronica pulls her friend up and drops her on the sofa like a little child.

Lincoln and LJ both look guilty and caught when Michael storms in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know how to do that!"

"And inviting her over was your solution?"

"No she wanted to meet you and so we set it up!" Veronica supplies the answer when she comes in to make the tea.

"And you should go in there and talk to her. Come on we know that you have feelings for her. You still keep all these pictures of her in your folder!" she continues.

Michael is a little speechless.

"I can't talk to her. I hurt her too much." He finally manages to stutter and then he runs out of the apartment after grabbing his jacket.

"What do we do now?" LJ poses the question everyone has on their minds.

Veronica grabs the tea and starts to go back to Sara but not before she says

"You have to find Mike and bring him back or Sara is going to be crushed!"

* * *

**don't hurt me :)**

**just tell me what you think ...  
**


End file.
